


Little do you know

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: Ria Blackwood lives on the streets in Saint Denise. Ria is deaf from birth on. When she was 16 Years old she met Hosea Matthews he was at that time 28 years old. She and here became best friends. He can even speak sign language even though he can hear. But when she turned 28 they lost each other. Now it's the year 1888 Hosea  is now 75 years old and Ria 40. She misses Hosea. Will they meet again?
Relationships: Oc Hosea Matthews Dutch Van Der Linde
Kudos: 2





	1. Long time no see

All things Ria says are in Sign language. 

The Conversations between her and Hosea are also in sign language. 

Hosea is a kind of a translator for her and the others. 

Enjoy :)   
-  
Ria sits on a bench beside the stable. Her Dapple Dark Grey Hungarian Halfbred stands next too her. She's lost in her thoughts. She can't hear yes, but she can use guns, she never was shot. She miss Hosea. What he's doing now? Where is he now? Does he still Remember me? All this questions ghosting trough her mind right now. She didn't notice how some mans on horses stopped in front of her, one of them dismount his horse, and goes too Ria. The man taps her on the shoulder. She looks up too the man. Then her mouth opens.

,,Hosea!" she says in sign language.

Then she stands up and hugs him. He replies to the hug grinning.

,,Ria! So nice too see you again!" Hosea says in sign language, when the two broke appart.

She sees three men on horses behind Hosea, wich have confused looks on there faces.

,,How are you?" Hosea asks.

,,Not well. I gather my money steeling other people. I'm on the run from I don't know. I live here on the streets alone. And you?"

,,Poor girl. I live with my gang wich are my family now in Shady Belle. But we're on the run from the law, so maybe we move fast to another place. These guys are three of the gang. The one on the white Arabian horse is the Boss and the leader. I'm his helping hand." Explains Hosea.

,,At least your not alone. I'm glad too de you well. I've missed you."

,,I've missed you too girl." Hosea grins.

,,What are you doing Hosea?" Dutch says.

Hosea turns arround.

,,I talk too her with my hands. She's deaf. That's her language. It's called sign language. She's my best friend. We lost us many years ago. That poor thing is all alone with no money." Hosea says.

,,Then she can be a part of our family! As I can see she can handle weapons. She has a weapon belt. And certainly not for nothing." Dutch grins.

,,Thank you."

He turns arround to Ria again.

,,Hey Ria you can come with us. You're a part of our gang slash family now."

,,Really?"

,,Yes. Thank Dutch not me. He's the boss." Hosea grins.

Hosea steps aside. And Ria looks at Dutch. Dutch looks at Ria.

,,Thank you." She grins in Sign language.

Dutch looks at Hosea.

,,She said thank you."

He looks at Ria.

,,No problem. No get on your horse and follow us."

Ria looks too Hosea. He translated it into sign language for her. She thanked him. Then she mounts her horse Amarillo. Hosea mounts Silver Dollar. Then they riding back too Shady Belle.

After some time they arrived. They dismount there horses in the meadow bevore the House. Then they go over the little bridge to the house. The camp is full of life. All here. But thankfully no Micah. Dutch shot him dead. Right in the head. He was a rat. Everyone turns arround too the new gang member. Hosea introduces Ria to everyone. Then he tells here the name of all gang members. Arthur and John are the names of the two guys wich ride with them back here.

This is a nice place here. If you ignore the swampie water and the crocodiles and alligators. She goes behind the house. There's a big meadow. Beautiful. She sits down on the grass. And close here eyes. She's enjoying the silence. Hosea watches here grinning.


	2. Black Water

As Ria opens her eyes again she sees how John goes coughing to the ground. His face is white like he would die any moment. She runs too him. She has panic in her eyes. She looks at him with a face that tell him: "What's wrong?"

He grabs his head and make a pain-distorting grimacing. Now she knows that his head triggered his pain. What should she do? She can't talk so she can't scream too. Luckily Hosea comes by. As he noticed the two he runs immediately to them.

,,What's wrong with him." She asks Hosea.

,,His Head. He has an illness. Nobody knows what, but it kill him slowly. Only one medicine kann heal him and save him." Hosea explains.

,,Wich? Where?"

,,In Black Water dear. But we can't go there. We would get shoot down immediately." Hosea Sighs.

,,Then I go! Just write down the medicine on a Note with a I need this pleas bevore it. I was never in Black Water. So the shouldn't shoot at me." Ria says.

,,Are you sure dear?"

,,Yes! I can't let him die Hosea! He's in pain!"

,,Okay."

Hosea takes a note and writes down what Ria said and the name of the medicine. Then he gives it too her. She nods. Then walks away towards Amarillo. Meanwhile Hosea takes care of John. She puts the note in her satchel. Then she mounts Amarillo and rides too Black Water. She knows where this is, but she was neverin there. She just rode by.

Some hours later she's finally in Black Water. It's noon already now. She hitches here horse in front of the doctors house. She goes in there. Straight to the table where the doctor sits. She nods at him. Then she gives the Doctor the note. He looks at the note. Then at her. Bevore he turns arround to get the medicine. He gives here two bottles. She nodds grinning and put the two bottles and the note back in her small satchel. Then she looks at the doctor and makes the money gesture.

He understands that she asked how much he wanted. But he only shook his head and point to the door. She looks at him in surprise. He nods. She grins at him, and nods too. Then she goes outside. She mounts Amarillo and start to ride back to the Camp.

Meanwhile John lays in His bed. A cold washcloth lays on his forehead. Hosea sits next to him. And so do Dutch. Both worry about John. The pain got even worse and not better. Hopefully Ria will come back soon.

One day later Ria finally comes back too camp. John screams so loud in pain that the whole camp woke up at his scream. Even Ria thought that she heard his scream. But that's impossible. She's deaf. From birth on. But she noticed his scream cuz Amarillo flinched at the scream. She pets his neck, give him a treat. And then dismount. She runs back too the House and upstairs too John room. The whole Camp is in the small room.

She squeezes herself forward to John. Hosea looks at her like: ,,Do you have the medicine." She nods. Then she gives Hosea both bottles. Thank God! John thought trough the pain. He fast drinks the medicine. But only one Bottle.

,,One Bottle should be enough John. If not tell me then I give you the other one. Sleep now." Hosea murmurs.

John nods and close his eyes. Everybody goes outside. She saved John's life. He owes her something.

,,Thank you Ria!" Dutch says too her surprisingly in Sign language.

She nods grinning. Then she looks at Hosea. He has a big grin on his face.

,,I'm in the process of teaching him your language. Apparently he did it right. Thank you Ria. You saved John's life." The old man answers.

,,No Problem. Good. Teach John and Arthur too! And all others." She grins. 

Hosea laughes. So sad that she can't hear his soothing voice.

,,I will do." he laughed.

Then Dutch, Hosea and Ria walks outside the room. Ria close the door without a sound. Then they go downstairs. And sit down on the bench outside of the house.


End file.
